Turning The Tides
by CassieHU
Summary: Rachel Caulfield was overdosed on the night of 4/23/2008. Now, ready for revenge, Max Caulfield sets out on a chase for famous photographer, Mark Jefferson. Her search for the man who supposedly drugged and killed her sister, leads her to Arcadia Bay, where she and a certain blue-haired wonder turn the tides against the very man who took away her sister. (Later Pricefield, AU)
1. Prologue

A 13-year-old Maxine Caulfield stood at the door of Chloe Price's house. The ever so beautiful Rachel Caulfield was next to her. She always leaned on Rachel, as a support, an anchor. Especially, now, as she was ready to tell her best friend, Chloe Price, goodbye. Probably permanently. Rachel hugs her softly,

"Look, Max, if you don't want to tell her, you really don't. I can do it for you."

Rachel's voice always soothed Max. She sighed,

"I got this, Rachel. I'm her friend, I should tell her."

Before Rachel can object, she knocks. Chloe Price, the beautiful 14 year old girl answers. It's quite obviously she has been crying. Even now… She's still beautiful.

"Rachel, Max… What is it?" She sounded concerned for them. Of course.

"C-Chloe. I don't know what to say but… We're moving to Seattle."

Chloe seemed surprised, shocked, but that was changed by a look of anger almost immediately.

"You fucking bitch! Of course you wait until the last possible moment to fucking tell me. Are you just trying to screw me over!? First dad fucking dies, and now you're bailing on me, who's next!?"

Rachel sighed, "Chloe, it's not like it. Dad got a job up there, and it's literally on a days notice. You know full well that Max wouldn't leave to fuck you over, right?"

Chloe wouldn't have any of it, "Stop making excuses on her behalf, you two know full well what you're doing. Fuck the both of you, I fucking hate you!" She slammed the door, and Max fell to the ground. Rachel knelt next to her, and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, Max. She just needs a few days. It's a huge bombshell for someone to drop, especially at a time like this. We'll keep in contact, I promise."

Max sniffs, and just simply nods.

 **Three Months Later**

 **Victim: Rachel Dawn Amber Caulfield**

 **Date Of Death: 4/23/2008**

 **Time Of Death: 1:36 AM  
Cause Of Death: Overdose**

 **Summary: Rachel Caulfield called in 4/23/2008, distressed. She claims a man was following her, but was unable to describe said man, and her words were often slurred, leading authority to believe that she was on some sort of drug or alcohol. A missing persons report was soon filed after this, and authorities traced the phone call to Kent, Washington, near the AAA Auto Wrecking. Her body was found in a ditch close by, stripped naked. An autopsy reveals signs of foul play, most likely a struggle, and an overdose, possibly on GHB, also known as a date-rape drug. There were no signs of rape or any other sexual abuse.**

Because when life couldn't get any worse, she finds out that her older sister has been killed. Max knew the pain of Chloe now, if not worse than what she had. It was after her funeral now, and Kristen and Fernando had just left. They were her only two friends, now that Rachel was gone. At least she had some…

Vanessa Caulfield enters the room, and sighs. She may be a strong woman, but Max knew she had been crying. Her mother held a small leather book in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I know this might not be the best time for this, but this was Rachel's journal. I know she'd want you to have it."

Max shakes her head, but Vanessa passes it to her anyway,

"You don't have to read it now, sweetheart. But at least read it, for her. "

She sighs, and nods. Vanessa leaves and closes the door.

Instantly, she picks the journal up, and starts to read. The journal starts out innocently enough, the first entry being,

" **Dear Diary,**

 **Hi, my name is Rachel. I'm a sixteen year old girl, currently living in Arcadia Bay. My mom bought you for me, she said it'd be a great way to deal with the stress and depression I've been going through recently. I hope you are. Fuck, I sound like a little kid, don't I. Hope you don't mind :).**

 **Anyway, you might want to know about my family. I currently live with my mother and father, named Vanessa and Ryan. I have a younger, 10 (soon to be 11) year old sister named Maxine, though she prefers to be called Max. My best friend's name is Megan.**

 **Max has a friend named Chloe. I don't know if either realize it, but Max totally has a crush on her.**

Max blushes. Was it that obvious so far back?

 **They're a tough duo to deal with. But, as long as they have fun, that's all that matters to me. I love both of them deeply.**

 **The best thing about Chloe though is that her mom makes the best food ever, let's be honest.**

 **Hmm, anyway, I don't know what else to talk about. I'll write soon :)."**

She keeps reading, but starts paying real attention after one dated April 12th

" **Dear Diary,**

" **I'm fucking panicking right now. I have a man I think who is following me. I don't know who, but it's really freaking me out."**

The last entry wasn't an entry. It was addressed to her.

" **Max,**

 **I don't know what's going to happen to me, but, if something does, here is what you need to know.**

 **There is a man following me, and I don't know who. From what I can gather, he has a goatee, brown hair, and glasses. He doesn't look anything like the typical stalker, but I know he's following me.**

 **Max, if anything happens, just know this. I love you.**

 **If you don't see me past this point, there's one thing you must do.**

 **Get justice for me, Max."**


	2. Chapter 1

" **Justice for Rachel."**

Those were the three words on Max's mind, even five years later. There would be justice for her sister. She rolled over, sighing. Currently, she was in some shitty hotel in Tillamook, but was ready to set out to Arcadia Bay.

Arcadia… Fuck that revived a lot of memories, but one more prominent than the rest, even the times with Rachel.

Chloe.

Would she hate her? Be glad that she was back? She'd probably hate her, either way. She had been an asshole to not contact her, to even say she'd be back in Arcadia Bay. She looked in the mirror, brushing her pink pixie cut down, sighing. Max's body, since 16, had made some changes. She had grown a couple inches, and weighed about 160-170 pounds, all of it muscle. The gym had really paid off for her.

Max sighed, and finished up her lipstick, black in color. She exited the hotel's bathroom, and grabbed her jacket, sliding it on. She packs up her stuff, which isn't much, and checks out, paying the man up front. She heads outside, and slides on her motorcycle, a jet black in color. She sighs.

"Arcadia… Here I come."

 **Time Skip, October 7, 2013**

Max, at this point was done scoping everyone out. She knew a few people. There was Warren Graham, a science nerd with a few things in common with Max, who also had a total hard on for her. Another was Kate Marsh, a nice Christian girl, who was being bullied for a "porn" video. The bullies were Victoria Chase, and her minions, Taylor and Courtney. It was quite sad. Victoria was a fucking suck up to Mark Jefferson, who from day one, Max hated. She knew, just from the way he looked at her, that this one the one that took away her Rachel. How she longed to wrap her hands around his fucking throat and choke him out. But no, this wasn't the time.

Max realized something. She had yet to contact Chloe yet. She sighed, and looked at her camera, grabbing it. She had started a thing about taking selfies. One each day. Victoria of course took advantage of this, and started to call her the "goth selfie ho of Blackwell." It's not like she minded too much though. She was a stuck-up jerk.

"I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie… A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition." Mark had interrupted what he was saying, something about framing people in a dark corner, (Which he did, as photos of Rachel nude had been found shortly after her body had been. Max knew all the dark shit that he did at this point.) She droned him out until he asked her, "Now, Max, since you captured our interest, and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

This was easy. She did quite a bit of research on photography. She kept her answer short, and simple.

The Daguerreian Process," was all she said.

"While she doesn't seem all excited about her answer, Max is correct. Daguerreotypes were created by Louis Daguerre." Max sent Victoria a middle finger under the table. It was obvious she had wanted to answer, anyway. The blonde just gave her a glare. The bell goes off, and everyone gets up.

"...And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

" _Kill yourself, asshole."_

Victoria was already talking to him, like normal, being her normal suck up self. She was about ready to leave when Mr. Jefferson called out to her.

"I see you Max Caulfield, don't even think about leaving until we talk about your entry."

Of course he wanted to speak to her. She walked over to him, sighing.

"I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her photo." He stated.

"I'm… Not sure if I have one." She said, " _I need a knife to cut your dick off with too."_

"I'm sure you have plenty, given the selfie output," He smiled gently at her, but of course, Max saw right through the mask, "You have an excellent eye, I'm sure there's at least one that you have. John Lennon once said 'Life is what happens...'

She cuts him off, "…When you're making other plans."

"You are on fire today, Max. I wish for you to enter a photo soon. I won't be judging until Wednesday, and I'll announce on Thursday. I'll be glad to see your entry. Also… Are you feeling okay?"

Max nods, "Normal girl stuff, that's all."

Jefferson nods as well, "Alright. You just seem a little more… Off than usual."

"Thinking about my sister." She states.

"Sister? Did something happen to her?"

" _You know what happened, shithead."_

She fought back the urge to punch him in the face, "She was drugged and killed while I lived in Washington."

He nods again, "I… See. Look, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, whatsoever, I'm always open. Okay Max?"

"Alright, Mr. Jefferson."

"That'll be all, you're free to go."

Max nods, and leaves as quickly as possible. She heads down to the bathroom. She needed to calm down badly, after that encounter with Jefferson.

Max sighs, and walks down the hall before entering the girl's bathroom. Heading to a sink, she sighs and washes her face off. She turns a face to a wall, sighing once more, walking behind the stalls. Noticing a butterfly, she grabs her camera as it lands, and snaps a photo of it, right on the bucket. Shaking it out, she slides it into her coat pocket for later. The door swings open, and she goes behind the stalls, when it is revealed to be Nathan Prescott.

" _Nathan… What the fuck is he doing here?"_

The son of the richest family was in the girl's bathroom. He was currently muttering something. The door swings open again, and a blue haired girl walks in, her hair tucked into a beanie. Something about her looked familiar, but she couldn't place it… She checked the stalls, before walking over to Nathan.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

The two launched into somewhat of an argument. Max wouldn't get involved. This wasn't her argument. But, she'd at least watch. It was always interesting… Suddenly, Nathan pulled out a gun, and pushed the blue haired girl against the wall, shouting more angrily at her. Something told her that he was going to shoot her too…

She was on top of him almost in an instant, and in the next instant, the gun was knocked out of his hands and kicked away.

"Get the fuck away from her, Prickscott."

"Or what?"

She punched down hard on his throat, "Or I break your mother fucking neck. You know I'm not afraid to either.

She got off of him, and aimed his gun at him, "Money, now, and I won't tell."

Nathan nods, and fishes out three one thousand dollar bills from his pocket, and passes them to the girl, "Is that good enough? She wanted some anyway."

"If that's what she was after, yes. And I keep the gun." She put it in her coat pocket, glaring at him.

"Don't think this is over, Caulfield."

She smiled at him, widely, "Don't worry, I know it isn't."

He left, grumbling to himself. The blue haired girl panted, "Fuck, you hella saved my life. Thank you..."

Max nods, "It's the least I could have done. I thought he was going to pull the trigger."

"He probably would have… Wait, what the fuck did Nathan call you? Cau-" The bluenette's eyes widened in realization, "Max?"

Max was almost surprised as well, this wasn't…

"Chloe?"


End file.
